MINE
by Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33
Summary: One day a couple of kid was standing on Tsuna door step. Years later he raise them, but there a problem they have a brother complex and will kill anyone who will try to take away their sky, definitely if a couple of guys are trying to win his heart. ALL27
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone Chi-chi has been watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I have now finish watching the whole series and am now reading the manga. I hope everyone will enjoy my fanfiction.**

**Hibari: Shut-up you weak herbivore and start the story already.**

**Gokudera: Just hurry up put my TENTH and me together you stupid woman.**

**Yamaoto: My, my come down Gokudera.**

**Chi-chi: Yea come down!* two guns are now suddenly point at chi-chi.***

**Reborn: Ciaossu**

**Colonnello:Kora!**

**Chi-Chi: W-Why is you p-p-pointing guns at m-me.**

**Reborn: Because you're taking too much time talking and haven't start on R27.**

**Colonnello: Who said that this is a R27, kora!**

**Gokudera:I refuse to lose my TENTH to you!**

**Hibari: Shut-up you weak herbivore, and author hurry and start the story are I will bite you to death.**

**Chi-chi: Y-Yes Hibari-san.**

**Waring: Story may contain some oocness and if it does I am so sorry, but don't flame me help a sister out some. Please enjoy! Don't like don't review!**

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsuna was in the kitchen making breakfasts for his bothers and sister who were sleepy peacefully up stairs. Tsuna turn the oven on low so he could go wake up the others for school. First he decides to wake up Fuuta who was next to the oldest, Tsuna being the oldest of them all. Tsuna first knock on the door before gently opening up. Fuuta was sleeping peacefully on his bed that he almost look like an angel, but once someone trys to hurt his Tsuna-nii this angel can turn to a devil. Tsuna walk over and gentle shook Fuuta awake. Fuuta eyes slowly open and saw his Tsuna smiling down at him.<p>

"Good morning Tsuna-nii," Fuuta slowly sat up in his bad.

"Good morning sleepy angel. Now go wash up and get dress, and when your finish come down to eat your breakfast." Tsuna ruffle Fuuta hair.

"Okay Tsuna-nii," Tsuna than left to go wake up the other. Next to wake was Lambo and I-pin. After he finish waking them up he went down to wake up Fon. Tsuna was about to knock on the door but it had already open showing an already dress Fon.

" I see your already dress. Breakfast will be serve in a few minute so can you do me a favor and go wake up Mammon,Verde, Skull and Luce for me Fon." Tsuna smile, the smile that always seems to make Fon morning perfect.

" Of course Tsuna-nii," Fon left to wake the others while Tsuna went to go wake up devil pawns and by that he means Reborn, Colonnello, Lal Mirch. Tsuna went down to wake up Lal Mirch but when he reaches her room the door was already open and she was not in her room.

"I wonder were she at," Tsuna mumble to himself.

"Aaaah Lal get off of me, kora!" came a lot scream the sound like it was in pain.

"Found her," Tsuna sighed and went to go save Colonnello who was being abuse by Lal Mirch. Just as Tsuna was about to open the door to Colonnello room he came out flying through the door.

"Ouch that hurt, kora!", he rubbed his back that was in pain.

"Well I had to get you up on time you lazy bum!," Standing in the door was Lal with her hands on her hip dress in her school uniform.

"Lal what have I told you about abusing your brother." Tsuna place his hands on his hip, looking like a housewife.

"You told me not to do it, but I was saving you the job of waking up this lazy ass bum," she pointed at Colonnello. Colonnello quickly jumps up and hugs Tsuna close to him and nuzzles his cheek.

" My sweet Tsuna-nii doesn't think I'm a lazy bum, kora." Colonnello nuzzle deeper in Tsuna neck and kiss him there. Tsuna lit up like a cherry.

"Colonnello d-don't d-do that!" Tsuna push Colonnello away from him.

"Awwe my Tsuna-nii is so cute,ko-," Colonnello was cut off because Lal kick him in the face sending him flying down the stairs.

"You pervert!" Lal than jump down the stair and started stomping Colonnello in the stomach.

"Lal stop t-trying to kill Colonnello!" Tsuna called out, but soon he felt someone kick him in the back of the head sending him crashing into Lal and Colonnello.

"Ouch, Reborn why did you have to kick me!" Tsuna got his self untangle from Lal and Colonnello. Reborn just simply walk down stair and drag Tsuna in the kitchen.

"Dame-Tsuna hurry up and fix my breakfast before I shoot you." Reborn let Tsuna go as he sat down with the rest of his brothers and sisters who was already at the table eating.

"Alright just don't shoot me again. I knew it was a bad idea to buy you a gun for a birthday present." Tsuna went started making Reborn breakfast along with Lal and Colonnello who just walk in.

A few minutes later when everyone was finish eating and packing his or her bags a knocking was heard on the door.

"I go and get it," Lambo walk off to open the door. When he opened the door he saw that it was his Tsuna-nii best friends, Stupidera and Yamamoto.

"Ne Tsuna-nii Stupidera and Yamamoto are here!" Lambo called out which pissed off Gokudera by the name he called him by.

"You stupid cow!" Gokudera was about to attack Lambo, but Yamamoto held him back.

"Now, now Gokudera I don't think Tsuna would be happy if you hurt one of his little brothers," said a smiling Yamamoto.

"Oh hi guys," Tsuna was now standing at the door with his brothers and sisters behind him some of them was glaring at Gokudera and Yamamoto. Gokudera suddenly stop trying to kill Lambo turn to Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime do you want to carry you to school!" Gokudera said really happy that you could see imaginary dog tail and ears.

"N-No Gokudera-kun I can walk on my own."

"Are you sure Jyuudaime because I'll b-" Gokudera was suddenly kick in the head by Reborn and Colonnello.

"Stop trying to flirt with my Tsuna-nii that my job, kora," said Colonnello.

"Go bug some else you annoying dog," said Reborn.

"What you say you brats," they than started fighting.

"They always seem to get along so well, ah aha." Just laugh it off while Tsuna sweat drop about Yamamoto about attitude, but than tried to stop them from fighting.

They soon reach Namiori Middle School were I-pin and Lambo go went to school. Tsuna wave good-bye to and gave them a good-bye hug. Before him and the other start making their way to Namiori High School were Tsuna , Gokudera and Yamamoto were staring their first day as 2nd year along with them werer Reborn, Colonnello, Lal Mirch, Luce, Skull, Mammon, Verde, Fuuta and Fon who all skip a couple of grade because they were to smart and wanted to be closer to their Tsuna-nii, but they were just staring as 1st years.

They also had a mission why they were here: Kill anyone who will try to come close to their Tsuna-nii. As Tsuna was walking laughing along Gadukera and Yamamoto someone came and hug him.

"Good morning my dear Tsu-chan." This caught the others attention and they were not please.

"Reborn I believe we just caught our first target." Said Colonnello who wanted to attack this person who hug his Tsuna-nii only he have the rights to do that.

"Let me take care of it," Reborn loaded his gun.

**To Be Continue. . . . .**

* * *

><p><strong>Gokudera: Why the hell does I have less screen time with my Jyuudaime you stupid women.<strong>

**Chi-chi: Hey next you might have more screen time with him.**

**Reborn: You have 10 seconds to tell me why in gods name did you allowed Coloennello kiss my Dame-Tsuna before this bullet in ups going through your head.**

**Hibari: You have Five seconds until I bite you to death for not putting me in the story you weak herbivore.**

**Chi-chi: See you all next time.* now is running for her life.*  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone Chi-chi is back and to start chapter 2, but first I must say that I am REALLY SORRY for NOT updated in so LONG!**

**Hibari: Weak herbivore I shall punishes you for making your dear reader wait so long and for ME. Prepare to be bitten to death.* pulls out his tonfa* **

**Gokudera: Jyuudamie I shall this women for waiting so long our 5927 story.**

**Yamaoto: My, my come down Gokudera, and I don't believe this is a 5927,it's an 8027!**

**Reborn: Ciaossu! Dame-Author starts the R27 story already!**

**Colonnello:You mean C27, kora!**

**Chi-chi: Okay why they are arguing I'll do some background information on the story.**

**Here are the ages:**

**Reborn-14**

**Colonnello-14**

**Lal Mirch-14**

**Luce-14**

**Mammon-13**

**Skull-13**

**Verde-14**

**Fon-14**

**Fuuta-15**

**Lambo-8**

**I-pin-7**

**The reasons why Tsuna parent aren't in here are because they decided to go on a worldwide trip across the world leavening, Tsuna with the kids when he was only nine. The reason why Gokudera calls Tsuna Jyuudaime, because Tsuna once save Gokudera out of trouble ten time, giving him the name Jyuudaime. Okay now that we got that out of the way let start the story! **

Chapter 2

"My sweet little Tsu-chan is finally here, I missed you." The person hugged Tsuna as he nuzzles into his neck.

"Byakuran-san I-I can't b-breath." Tsuna managed to say with the last bit of air he had left.

"You white hair freak let go of Jyuudaime!" yelled an enrage Gokudera who had dynamite in his hand. Where it came from, we have no clue.

"Tsu-chan please control your dog." Said the white freak that we now know as Byakuran. Byakuran was about to nuzzle more of Tsuna warm, soft skin, until he felt something press into the back of his head.

"Step away from Dame-Tsuna, or a bullet will in up through your skull." Said the dangerous kid, which goes by the name of Reborn.

"Lal take the others inside why we handle with this." Colonnello said, as he referred to Reborn and himself. Lal hesitated at first, but did as she was told, while Fon and Fuuta just ignored what he said and stayed behind. Byakuran slowly turn around and face Reborn with the gun still pointed at his head.

"Ne Tsu-chan who is this?" Byakuran said with a smile, but with a hint of annoying in his voice.

"Easy, I am his lov-"

"My brother!" Tsuna quickly slap his hand over Reborn mouth. Colonnello then grab Tsuna by his waist and pulled him close against his chest as he lifted up his chin.

"That freak didn't do anything weirdo to you I hope, kora." Colonnello brought his face closer to Tsuna, who was by now blushing up a storm.

"N-Not so close." Tsuna tried to push Colonnello away.

"What with all this crowding in front of my school. It looks like I will have to bite someone to death." Tsuna paled knowing whom that voice belong to. Walking towards them was a guy with black hair with silver eyes, holding two tonfa. This guy is known as Hibari Kyoya, Head of the Disciplinary Committee, who will bite anyone to death, who breaks schools rules. Hibari spotted how Colonnello was close to Tsuna A.K.A his herbivore, and was not please. Hibari walked over toward Colonnello and Tsuna, while glaring at Cololnnelo, who notice and glared right back at him.

"Herbivore explains." Hibari glanced at Tsuna.

"W-W-W-Well you s-s-see." Tsuna was scared out of his mind and was trying to come up with an excuss.

"Tsuna-nii I believe I just heard the bell." Tsuna was caught by surprise when he saw Fuuta beside him holding his hand. Tsuna then felt someone else grab his right hands, which end up being Fon.

"We wouldn't like to be late now would we?" Fon said, as he and Fuuta drag Tsuna off to class, but not before glaring at Hibari and Byakuran.

"Wait for me Jyuudaime!" yelled Gokudera, as he ran off to catch up with his precious Jyuudaime with Yamamoto right behind him with a laugh.

"Wait you for me too Tsuna-nii sweetie, kora!" Colonnello ran off to catch up with Tsuna. Now it was just Reborn, Hibari, and Byakuran left facing each other.

"Word for advice. Don't touch MY Dame-Tsuna." Reborn moved his gun away from Byakran head, and walked off to catch up with the others.

"I do believe we have more rivals to deal with, huh Kyoya-chan."

"Hn." Hiberi walked off away from Byakuran.

"It seems I'll have to tell Sho-chan to look up some background information on my sweet Tsu-chan." Byakuran took out a bag of marshmallows from his pocket, and started to snack on them on his way from class.

* * *

><p>After class was over, Tsuna was heading toward the roof, to go, and have lunch with Yamamoto and Gokudera.<p>

"Tsuna-koi!" Tsuna heard someone call out his name, before he felt someone hug him from behind. Tsuna lifted up his head, and saw someone with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"G-Giotto-senpai!"

"Hello Tsuna-koi!"

"G-G-Giotto-senpai please stops adding k-koi to my name."

"Hmmm don't wanna!" Giotto pecked Tsuna on the cheek.

"G-G-G-G-Giotto-s-s-senpai why did y-you j-just d-do that!" Tsuna quickly moved from Giotto, with a huge blush printed on his face. Just as Giotto was about to answer, a kick to the face was deliver to him that sent him crashing into the wall.

"No one is allow anywhere near Tsuna-nii, definitely perverts like you while am around!" There standing proudly with her hands place on her hips was none other then Lal Mirch.

"Lal!" Tsuna was surprise to see Lal Mirch.

"Are you okay Tsuna-nii?" Tsuna turned his head and saw Luce

"Luce! What are you two doing here?" asked Tsuna.

"We and the others have decided to have lunch with you today, so La and I volunteered to come and get you." Luce explained. A groaning noise soon caught their attention, and they saw Giotto trying to stand up with a huge footprint on his face.

"T-Tsuna do you by any chance know these people?" Giotto growled, still in pain from Lal kick

"Oh these two are my sisters Luce and Lal Mirch." Tsuna introduced, Giotto looked from Luce to Lal Mirch to Tsuna, and didn't see any resembles between the three. Luce saw this and decided to answer him.

"Were adopted, and so are my others brother and sisters." Said Luce.'

"T-There more! Tsuna-koi why didn't you tell your boyfriend that you had brothers and sisters." Giotto pouted.

"Giotto-senpai your n-not my boyfriend."

"Ye-" Before Giotto finish could say what he was about to say, he was roughly push into the wall with his hands behind his back cuffed.

"Eh!"

"Herbivore, what have I told you about skipping out on your work to harass the bunny herbivore." Spoke a boy with pale blonde hair who resembles Hibari.

"But Alau-"

"No excuses." Giotto suddenly dragged off by Alaude.

* * *

><p>When Tsuna made it to the roof, with Lal and Luce he saw Gokudera arguing with Yamamoto and Colonnello, Reborn bulling Skull, while Verde was throwing insults at him. Fon and Fuuta were sitting watching everything, while peacefully eating their food. Fuuta quickly notice Tsuna and called him over as he made room for him to sit down. As soon as Tsuna sat down, Skull came running up to him crying.<p>

"Tsuna-nii tells Reborn and Verde to stop bulling me!"

"Reborn stop bulling Skull, you too Verde."

"Tsuna-nii Gokudera is talking about raping you, kora!" Colonnello called out.

"What! I would say no such thing to do to Jyuudaime!"

"Are you sure about that Gokudera!" Yamamaoto teased.

"Shut-up baseball-baka!"

Tsuna just sighed and listen to the trio argue back and forth between each other. Tsuna look around again, and notice that someone was missing.

"Luce where is Mam- I mean Viper?"

"Mammon went to eat with some of new friends."

"Kufufufu~ I finally found you my dear Tsunayoshi-kun."

To Be Continue. . . . . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone Chi-chi is back I have Chapter 3!**

**Mukuro: Kufufuf~ Look I like I can finally have my Tsunayoshi-kun now**

**Gokudera: Stay away from Jyuudaime you pineapple freak!**

**Mukuro: What was that dog.**

**Reborn: Ciaossu! Dame-Author starts the R27 story already! Before for I shoot you.**

**Colonnello:Again,you mean C27, kora!**

**Chi-chi: Okay why they are arguing ,again. I learn something fom one of my review about the age system in Japan, so I change the **** ages:**

**Reborn-15**

**Colonnello-15**

**Lal Mirch-15**

**Luce-15**

**Mammon-14**

**Skull-14**

**Verde-15**

**Fon-15**

**Fuuta-16**

**Lambo-8**

**I-pin-7**

**Chapter 3**

Standing in front of them was a guy with indigo hair shape into a pineapple with red and blues eyes. Beside him was a girl who slightly resemble him, but with velvet color hair shape into the same style as his.

"Who the hell are you, kora." Colonnello asked while Reborn was loading up his gun. Tsuna expression suddenly turn happy upon the two arrive. Tsuna ran toward them with a smile while the background turn pink with flowers.

"Kufufufu~ It seems my sweet Tsunayoshi-kun is happy I have arrive,so I can snatch him into my arms and into my lovely king size bed." The creepy pineapple said as he flipped his hair and held out his arm for Tsuna embrace him. Tsuna grow closer toward the pineapple twin, but only took notice of one of them.

"Chrome-chan!" Tsuna ran and hug the girl pineapple, while the boy pineapple went into shock.

"H-Hi Tsuna-onee-chan!" The girl call Chrome said with a sweet smile.

" N-Ne Chrome why do you keep calling me that?" Tsuna sweatdrop.

" Because when you and Mukuro-onii get marry you'll be my sister-in-law." Chrome say as she imagine a wedding seen of Mukuro and Tsuna.

_'That still doesn't explain why she still call me onee-chan and when in the world did I say I was going to marry Mukuro!'_ thought Tsuna.

"Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun I hope your not just going stand there and ignore me." Tsuna was quickly pinned to the wall by the boy pineapple.

"Tsunayoshi-kun it pains me that you haven't acknowledged my presence yet." Mukuro whispered against Tsuna ear.

" M-Mukuro please let go of me." Tsuna felt heat rushing to his cheeks.

"Kufufufu~ My you look adorable when you blush. You'll even look more adorable when you underneath me screa-" Mukuro stop talking and suddenly move away from Tsuna as a bullet went flying pass them. Tsuna pale and drop to the ground.

" Reborn that couldn't hit me!" Tsuna yelled.

"You would have survived." Reborn said coolly as he pointed his gun at Mukuro direction.

"Plus I was aiming at the moving pineapple that I'm determine not to miss this time."

"Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun who is this brat?"

"T-That my younger brother Reborn and Reborn please put your gun down." Tsuna begged.

"Why shou-" Reborn was cut off when look down and saw Tsuna giving him the bunny doe look.

_'Damn you Dame-Tsuna.'_ Reborn put his gun away and marched away from the group.

"What the! Reborn why didn't you shoot him for harassing Tsuna-nii.! You know what I'll do the job since it seem you can't do it!" Lal was about to march over to Mukuro but was held back by Colonnello.

"Now Now Lal Don't go start making a mess on your first day of school." Colonnello scolded not noticing the dark aura that was surrounding Lal.

"Baka. YOU BAKA PERV!" Lal then started to beat Colonnello to a blood pulp.

"W-Wait Lal don't kill him!" Tsuna said but was unheard by Lal.

Everyone was back at home doing he or she homework or something entirely different and maybe illegal. Tsuna was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone why humming a tune. Fon was about to pass by the kitchen until he heard someone humming, and went to see whom it was. When Fon enter the kitchen he saw Tsuna in a pink girly apron over the stove cooking, humming with a smile on his face. Fon walk over toward Tsuna and stood over his shoulder, why Tsuna never one notice he enter.

"Wow Tsuna-nii you really like a house wife." Fon said making Tsuna jump.

"Fon don't do that you almost gave me an heat attack." Tsuna sighed and place his hand over his racing heart.

"Tsuna-nii Yamamoto and Stupidera is here!" Tsuna heard Lambo shouted.

"Let them in." Tsuna told him back.

"Stu-I mean Gokudera and Yamamoto must be staying over for dinner." Fon quickly corrected himself.

"Yep, oh and Ma-Viper said that he is having some of his friends over." Just then a loud bunch of reckless was heard from coming up stairs.

"Tsuna-nii Reborn, Colonnello, Lal are bulling Skull again." Fuuta walk into the kitchen with Yamamoto and Gokudera behind him.

"Jyuudaime I'm so honor that you'll have me in your humble home to have some of your ambrosial dinner." Gokudera turn into puppy-dog mode.

"I wonder what we having for dinner!" said Yamamoto as Gokudera snap out of his thought of Tsuna feeding him.

"Base-baka don't think about having some of Jyuudaime precious food!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto as their one-side argument started. The sounds from upstairs were getting louder, so Tsuna decide to go check it out. Tsuna was passing through the living room were Luce was watching her favorite show Shugo Chara, when sound of someone knocking on there door was heard. Tsuna with to go answer the door, but as soon as he open he wish he hadn't.

"Trash? What are you doing here?"

**To Be Continue. . . .**

**Sorry for the short chapter!**


End file.
